A new Perspective
by greysgirl88
Summary: We all know the beautiful love story of Ben Warren and Miranda bailey AKA Benley, but it was mainly focused on Miranda, this story shows Ben's side and his thoughts as this was all happening
1. the start

**Hey everyone! So I wanted to try something new! So this is a super short chapter just kind of giving everyone a taste of what this story is going to be like. A lot more too come** **hope everyone enjoys! ~ Megan**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Ben's alarm clock rang; the sun was shining directly in his eyes. He moaned and got up to get ready for the day. As he walked around his apartment he saw the empty dog bowl that made him sad. He had to put his dog Buster down last week, it wasn't until after Buster was gone that Ben started to realize how alone he felt, how alone he was. While he was enjoying his morning coffee before he left his phone started to go off, He ran over and saw it was his friend Cynthia.

"Hey Cynthia" Ben greeted

"Hey Ben! Hey would you do me a huge favor? My daughter came down with the flu, and Greg has a big day at work today so I need to stay home and take care of her, so would you mind taking my surgeries for the day? I only have one! It's just a tumor resection and I think Dr. Bailey is the doctor" Cynthia was an anesthesiologist as well as Ben; they had to move over together in the recent merge from Mercy West.

"Um, yeah I don't see a problem, I haven't had Bailey before though, do you know what she is like?" Ben asked.

"I haven't had her either but I herd she is a first year attending, and she is an amazing general surgeon. Crap, I need to go Ben! Thank you so much!"

"No problem" Ben responded and then disconnected the call. He grabbed his bag and headed out the front door of his apartment. When he arrived at the hospital he let the nurses know about the change so they could work it into the schedule. He went into the OR to triple check everything was right for surgery. Everything looked in place. He sat there and waited for the patient to come in, when she did Ben put her under and waited for the surgeon to come in. He started to flip through a magazine when he heard the door open and the surgeon walk in. He looked up and saw her, wow; she was, stunning, Ben thought to himself. She had beautiful big brown eyes, dark skinned and short, not sure why but Ben always had a thing for short girls. She walked up to the patient and made sure that everything was A, okay and ready for her. "um, Hi, I am um, Ben, Ben Warren, I have never been on your service before" he reached his hand out for her to shake, she looked at him up and down.

"You do realize I just spent the last 5 minutes washing my hands to get ready for surgery right?" Ben snatched his hand away.

"Oh, my bad, sorry, wasn't really thinking clearly" Dr. Bailey rolled her eyes and refocused on the patent. Well he just blew his chances with her; Ben thought to himself, she probably thinks he is an idiot.

Surgery was almost complete, Ben decided to go at it and give it another shot after surgery, and he pretended to flip through a magazine when he was thinking all of this.

"She's Tachycardic!" Ben heard resident Meredith Grey yell, he looked over and saw the patient's heart rate was going crazy all of the sudden.

"I don't understand what happened!" Ben said, " Everything seems to be in order here" Ben tried to slow the heart rate down but nothing was happening.

"There's—there's no bleeders. I don't see any bleeders." Dr. Bailey started, "Okay I don't see a reason why down here, so why is her heart rate going through the roof?" Dr. Bailey shouted at Ben. He was speechless, he didn't know what to say, and he had no idea what was going on with her heart.

"Did you check her anastomosis?" Meredith asked

" Her anastomosis is intact! Everything is intact!" Dr. Bailey yelled, "Wait" Dr. Bailey stopped. "Did I just feel movement?" she looked around confused.

"She is awake Dr. Bailey the patient is awake!" Meredith yelled. All 3 of them looked over at the patients who eyes were wide open, feeling and seeing everything that was going on around her.

"What the hell did you do" Dr. Bailey asked calmly to Ben "What the hell did you do!" She repeated angry "get her back to sleep right now!" Ben did as he was told, why the hell did she wake up? It was so unexpected, now she must REALLY think he is an idiot, but now was not the time to worry about Dr. Bailey's opinion of him. Meredith calmed down the stressed patient while Ben put her back to sleep. When the patient was finally back to sleep, "Alright lets close her up, we cant risk this again.

"But Dr. Bailey we are not done yet!" Meredith asked.

"I don't care, I need this girl off of this table right now! Got it grey!" Meredith nodded and helped closed. When they finished Dr. Bailey shot Ben a displeasing look and walked away to scrub out. Ben finished and cleaned up, then decided to go talk to the new chief of surgery about this, he was new here, he didn't want to get fired for this! While on his way over he spotted Dr. Bailey and Meredith Grey heading over as well, he knew exactly what was going on. He ran and caught up with them all approaching Derek the new chief. They all spoke at once approaching him, all talking over each other to say what happened.

"Stop! Just stop!" Derek yelled, "Just take a deep breath, this can happen to anyone, it has happened to me." They all walked into the patient's room. It didn't go well. She remembered everything, they had to think fast, there had to be someway around this.

"Here's what we do" Ben started as him and Dr. Bailey walked out of the room. " I'm going to go check the anesthetics themselves, you draw C.B.C. A chem-18 and lets do some genotype studies" Dr. Bailey looked up at him.

"Oh, here is what we do? We? Did you not here her? That girl is traumatized! The only thing we are doing is getting sued, because of you" Ben was upset who did she was? She tried walking away but Ben grabbed her arm and stopped her from moving.

"Where do you even get off speaking to me like that?" Ben asked very offended "You have no idea what went wrong inside that OR!" he yelled getting heated

"Well, here is what I know" She started "I know that you are new here, I know that you probably have a chip on your shoulder because your parking spot at mercy west was better, and I know that you are an anesthesiologist, which means you make buckets of money logging reasonable hours, sitting on your behind and flipping through "architectural digest" while somebody on the other side of the curtain does the real work and gets sued for it." Ben was furious at this woman

"Excuse me you have no idea" Dr. Bailey cut him off

"I don't know what they did at mercy west, but here t Seattle grace, we expect to be able to trust the gas man, trust him to do his job, so we can do ours. We expect the gasman to stay awake at the switch no matter how long and boring a procedure is " She said more, but Ben tuned her out. He was beyond the point of upset? Who did this lady think she was? He couldn't believe he was ever interested in this bitter woman. He walked away from her; he couldn't stand there and listen to it anymore. He needed a break.


	2. Spark

The next morning Ben headed straight to the lab to get his patients results. "Here you go Dr. Warren!" A perky man behind the counter said handing him the papers.

"Thank you" Ben responded and walked away reading the papers. He was shocked, if these results were right he wasn't an idiot in surgery, he did everything right and it was not his fault, he had to find Dr. Bailey and tell her about this. He wanted that woman to feel so bad the way she talked to him. "Excuse me" Ben said grabbing a random intern, "Have you seen Dr. Bailey anywhere?" The intern pointed down the hall. "Thank you so much" Ben made his way down the hall and spotted her in a room. "Stay cool Ben" he thought to himself. "The gas man would like an apology." Ben said entering the room and sitting down in the free chair next to her. She lightly glanced up to see who it was.

"What?" She said as he handed her the papers.

"Lisle Wilson's cytochrome P-450 results. The type she has means she metabolizes anesthetic drugs too fast, way more rapidly than you or me. There's no way we could've known that before surgery." Dr. Bailey continued to stare at the papers and process it.

"So this why she woke up?" She stuttered in a calm voice.

"It is" Ben responded, here it is the moment he has been waiting for, "You don't have to get down on your knees and apologize, but I would like something heartfelt." She glanced up at him "You know something in the neighborhood of, you were right. I was rash, kind of mean. Maybe even throw in a 'Turns out you're a hell of a doctor" He laughed a little bit then looked into her eyes, this wasn't fun anymore, he could tell something was going on with her, he was starting to feel bad, almost like he should apologize for asking for an apology. She looked away obviously still upset, he had to try and make her feel a little bit better, let her know he was joking around, "It um, wasn't our fault, that's good news"

"She's going to need a second surgery" She finally spoke in a low-key voice.

"Okay" Ben started "Its not going to be easy but now I know how to keep her under" He said hoping to give her a little confidence. She closed her eyes opened her mouth to talk and then snapped it back shut. Then she finally spoke

"She wont let me touch her, " She said in the most defeated voice. "I'm good with patients. They always trust me I-I I've, uh never" She stopped and continued to stare at the wall. Ben was wrong about her, she wasn't a bitter mean woman, and she is scared, she had a heart and a soul, he saw something in her then that made him rethink a lot of things. He reached his hand out to put it on her back but before he touched her she got up and walked away. "Um thank you, doctor Warren."

"Um no please, call me Ben" He said flashing a small smile " I actually never got your first name" Before he could finish his sentence she walked out of the room. Ben left the room after her and went to the lunchroom where he spotted Cynthia "Oh hey there 'pal' " Ben said adding air quotes around pal. She looked up confused.

"Well good afternoon to you too Ben!" She said sarcastically "Why do I get air quotes?"

"Because that lovely surgery I took from you, yeah the patient woke up on the table, and now we are getting sued, " Ben said putting his head to his head Cynthia's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh Ben! Now what's going to happen?"

"Well Dr. Bailey is going to try and schedule a second surgery but who knows if she will even let us, because we had to close up before everything was ready"

"Oh my, that is intense," She said "How is Dr. Bailey though?" She asked curiously raising an eyebrow. Ben saw her face and was a bit confused.

" She is fine? Why?" Cynthia closed her eyes tight.

"Okay, so I have a confession to make, I have worked with Dr. Bailey before" Ben jerked his head back a bit.

"Okay then why did you say you didn't?"

"Okay, so yes, my kid was sick yesterday yes I have to stay home, but when I worked with Dr. Bailey in the past I could tell just by the way she talked and thought, that you would definitely, be interested in her, I just think you 2 would be a good match okay! So when I remembered it was with Dr. Bailey I knew I had to call you first"

"Cynthia! Are you serious!" Ben yelled in a playful tone.

"Yes I am! C'mon what did you think of her?" She asked poking his arm a bit.

"She was, well beautiful, I thought right away she was beautiful" Cynthia started to clap her hands together "But then she started yelling at me and being rude!" Cynthia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Ben I bet she was, you have always said you like powerful woman, a woman who is not afraid to stand up and get what she wants." Ben sealed his mouth tight. "C'mon Ben, give it another go, trust me, I know for a fact she is single" Ben looked up

"Well, she did show me a not so mean side of her earlier, a not so bad side, it was actually really delicate and sweet" He said with a half smile, she took a bite of her apple and stood up.

"Just invite me to the wedding Bennie boy" She said hitting his head lightly, He chuckled and got up going over to the OR board. He saw that a second surgery was scheduled and it was fairly soon, so he made his way over to the OR and prepped for surgery, He put the patient under and waited for the surgeons to come in, They entered the room and the surgeons started, Dr. Bailey was not allowed to touch the patient from the patients request. He kept making short eye contact with her but they kept snatching away.

"Is everything still good?" She asked Ben.

"She's sound asleep, just like the last time you asked, 2 minutes ago." She shot him a look that caused him to chuckle. He decided to joke with her a bit, see if Cynthia was right. "Oh and so you know I don't read Architectural Digest in the OR, No, that, Uh, Magazine I read earlier? That was the ' Journal of clinical anesthesia, incase you were wondering."

"I wasn't" She responded fast focusing on the patient. He wasn't done yet; he wanted to see if he could get something out of her.

"I actually don't really like the sitting down part of my job, Its not great for the back, you know, and, uh, I like to keep in shape, so I can lift my big buckets of money" He sad raising an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and made eye contact with him.

"I yell when I'm scared" She finally spoke, " Some people whimper or duck. I yell, and then I yell some more, its what I do" He chuckled a bit.

"Is that an apology?" He asked.

"The closest thing you're going to get" She said making direct eye contact with him, they both chuckled and got back to work. Soon that patient was all done and everyone left except for Ben who was cleaning his supplies. Dr. Bailey walked back in the room, "Hey is everything alright?" She asked him.

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"Well I was just finishing scrubbing out and I noticed you were still in here."

"Oh yeah I normally stay a bit late so I can clean off my supplies"

"Wow must people make the nurses do that?" She asked.

"Yeah I don't mind it actually, it's actually sort of relaxing."

"Hm, I have never thought about that before, I might need to try that sometime," She told him.

"Yeah it's a whole new world." He joked.

"Okay calm down there Aladdin" They both laughed. He set down his last internment and she started to pull her scrub cap off that got stuck in her hair. "Ouch" she yelled.

"Oh, hey don't move, I got it." He said rushing over there and untangling it from her hair, He got it out and handed it to her, she chuckled a bit.

"Thanks" She turned around locking eyes with him, something sparked there, neither of them wanted to speak or look away, they were in some type of trance. "um, I hope, I uh have you in surgeries to come" She finally spoke and started for the door.

"Me too Dr. Bailey" He told her causing her to stop at the door.

"Miranda" She said

"What?" Ben asked

"You asked me earlier what my first name was, its Miranda." She said turning in making eye contact with him, they both chuckled a bit and she left the room. Maybe Cynthia was right, Miranda 100% got Ben thinking more, what he was wondering was if she was feeling the same thing towards him.


	3. Love is all you need

The next day was Valentines Day, Ben woke up and walked around his empty apartment, this was supposed to be a day about love, and he felt so alone, but he did have one person on his mind, and that was Miranda, he was curious to know if he was on her mind. Ben took a shower, got dressed and put on his best smelling cologne, today was going to be the day he made Miranda Bailey his. As he was leaving his apartment he felt his phone vibrate, he looked down at the screen and read Monica then declined the call. He walked towards the car and made his was to the hospital.

When he arrived at the hospital he looked at the OR board and noticed a surgery he had with Dr. Bailey that day. He noticed that was his only surgery for the day so he went to the anesthesiologist attending's room and cleaned up, making sure he looked fresh and good for Miranda. "Ben!" a man yelled running into the room. It was Dr. Harrington. He was short, fat, ginger man with square glasses. "Roof collapse! We need all hands on deck!" Ben nodded grabbed his coat and headed out, he made his way to the OR board and noticed his presider was pushed. Rats! He thought, now how is he going to find time to talk to her? Ben was walking down the stairs when a voice caught his ear.

"That's a holiday!" That's all he heard, and he knew it was Miranda; he spotted her and ran up to her from behind.

"Dr. Bailey!" He yelled jogging up to her; she slightly glanced at him than away. " Our appendectomy is pushed, that's a shame I was really looking forward to that." He noticed she was avoiding eye contact and walking at a bit of a faster pace, was she trying to get away from him?

"Yeah, well, um" She tried to talk while adjusting her jacket but she kept looking down.

"Well maybe we can make up for it, dinner tomorrow?" he asked

"No" She snapped back at him. His heart dropped, but he had to play it cool. "I'm um, busy, I have surgery, I always have surgery." He lightly smiled trying to handle the rejection.

"Right, well, uh, I'll see you in the OR then!" He finished lamely; she rolled her eyes and walked away. He turned around mentally hitting himself. What an idiot! He thought to himself. Well any chance of that happening is over, might as well just give up now. Maybe surgery will help ease the pain of that fast rejection, he looked at his schedule and died a little bit inside, he had a 6-hour procedure, with Dr. Bailey in 30 minutes. Wow apparently the rejection wasn't enough embarrassment enough for one day. He made it to the surgery and put the patient under, up first he was avoiding eye contact, but then he reminded himself something. I'm Ben Warren! He thought to himself, who cares if I got rejected I need to shake this! While giving himself this pep talk a familiar face walked in, it was Arizona Robbins.

"Hi Dr. Bailey! I was hoping you would let me observe your surgery?" She looked up at her with a bit of a glare and nodded. She watched her work and the surgery went on again, and finally Arizona spoke "Nice work Dr. Bailey" Ben glanced up from the chart when she said that and looked at what was going on inside the patient. "Dr. Warren" Arizona said, he looked up and met her eyes; he didn't even think she knew whom he was. 'Did you know Dr. Bailey almost left general surgery for pediatric?" Ben was a bit confused but went along.

"Um, no I did not" He spoke

"Yeah! She almost said no, to general surgery but then she thought about it and she changed her mind, she wasn't afraid to rethink her decision, she just needed to be asked again" Arizona said with a huge smile Ben could see through her mask. Then it clicked, she was there when he asked her out, and she wanted him to ask her, again. Maybe she knew something he didn't? He cleared his throat.

"I see, clearly." He responded with a little bit of a confidence boost.

More time passed and Dr. Bailey continued to work in silence, "So, how is he Dr. Bailey? It looks like you are nearly done, and its just in time for Dinner!" Ben glanced up noticing what Arizona was doing. " And um, maybe even some dancing!" he glanced over at Miranda who looked beyond the point of irritated and he felt bad, he wanted to help out tell Arizona to knock it off, but he knew him contributing would only make things worse. "The patient looks good" He could tell Miranda had enough at that point.

"He'll be just fine!" She snapped, causing Arizona to jump a bit, but it sort of called to Ben a little bit, her snapping like that, it was sort of, sexy. "He wont be dancing anytime soon. And when the time comes and he WANTS to go out dancing, he will be perfectly capable of making that determination himself," Ben looked down into his chest pretending to read labs, it was obvious she was talking about him, he wishes he could go back and just un ask her out, so she wouldn't feel so uncomfortable. " With out any help, from anyone, and I don't need your help here, so if you are through helping me you can go." Arizona tried getting a word in but Miranda cut her off. "Now." Arizona shrugged her shoulders and left the room. Ben decided to say something, maybe lighten the mood, and apologize for starting this whole mess.

"She's nice, chatty." Miranda cut him off.

"Stop talking."

"To be fair I never said a word about dancing, although," Oh no he stuck his foot in his mouth again, yes he would love to go dancing with her but it was obvious she didn't even want dinner with him, so he wasn't going to make her feel uncomfortable like that. Luckily she cut him off again.

"Shh! What is all this bleeding!" she said looking around in the chest cavity. Than she located it, ah! Splenic artery is ripped, ah he is goanna loose this spleen!" she said going to work. " Okay lap pads!" Dr. Bailey finished up with the patient and some how go him breathing and stable, Ben was amazed. He went into the anesthesiologist attending's room and laid on the couch. He was exhausted, sort of ready to just go home and sleep. He pulled out his phone and saw a few notifications, 2 missed calls from Monica, and one from his mom. He ignored the calls from Monica and called his mom back.

"Hello" He heard through the phone.

"Hey Mom! I'm just returning your call, sorry I was I surgery,"

"Oh Benji! Aren't you always in surgery!" He chuckled a bit being friendly towards his mom.

"Yeah pretty much! So what can I do for you?" 

"Oh I was just working with Camille and I noticed you never RSVPed for her wedding! You are coming right? It's at the end of March!"

"What miss my little sisters wedding? I would never! Of course I'm coming, I just don't know if I'll have a plus one yet I guess." He was hopping Miranda would go with him, but he figured he was planning way to far a head. "But yes I m going, even though she beat me to the whole getting married thing."

"Oh honey, you are the one who said you didn't want to date until your schooling and training was over! Well its over now! You did have Monica but"

"Mom, please don't bring that women up."

"Ben, I'm just saying."

"MOM"

"Okay, okay. Well please, just find a nice girl, I just want to stick it to that dourine that all 3 of my kids got married before her!"

" Mom Curt is still single"

"Curt is a work in progress sweetie, only so many woman will put up with him." They both chuckled a little.

"Alright mom, well I'm goanna get back to work, I love you!"

"Love you too Benji! Take care!" Ben disconnected the call and got up off the couch, he needed to check if he had another surgery today so he got up off the couch and went to the OR board, right next to where Miranda Bailey was saying, he decided to break the ice a little bit and start a conversation.

"Congratulations! I thought we lost him, but you" She cut him off again.

"I can't talk to you" Ben ducked his head away a little.

"Right, look, I'm sorry, I thought you and I might,"

"I can't talk to you, you make me nervous." He did not expect her to say that, " I- forget what I, and I say things I don't want to say, and I-I cant, I just go stupid!" he was smiling on the inside but trying to not make it show on the outside, " I like you, that's all, there!" He finally allowed himself to smile on the outside; she liked him this whole time but was too afraid to admit it.

"Alright" He said smiling and chuckling a little.

"So if you want to go to dinner, fine, I will, um, show up and try to talk."

"How's tomorrow night?" He asked throwing it out there again.

"Fine, I might have surgery."

"I-I might join you" He said smiling, he turned away and walked around the corner, he walked a little bit then turned into an empty room. " Yess!" He yelled. He regained his cool then went to the locker room, to change. He changed into his day clothes and started to head for the door, he felt someone push his back and he turned around, it was Cynthia, " Hey loser, he said pushing her head a bit."

"Yeah I'm the loser, she said pushing back, I herd you were in a 6 hour procedure with Dr. Bailey" She said her name in a seductive way. " Were you guys naming your children during, " she joked as they walked outside towards the parking lot.

"Yeah no," He chuckled " But She did agree to go on a date with me tomorrow night." He said a bit quite. She hit his arm getting exited and doing a little dance.

"HA! I told you! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Ben laughed at her then pushed her towards her car.

"Goodnight Cynthia Rose!" He said with a laugh

"Good night Benjamin Warren! Hope you have sweet dreams about you and your future wife tonight! She said with a laugh getting into her car.


	4. Plan B

Ben woke up the next morning ready to take in the world, he didn't need to be in until noon so he took the morning to himself, he did the dishes flipped the Landry cleaning up a little and then went on a jog around the block a few times. He wanted to try and look a little more in shape for tonight, his big date with Miranda. When he was done he took a shower and got online to see if he could find some nice restraints for tonight. He called a few seeing reservation times when he finally decided on a stake house called El' Gaucho's. He made a reservation for 7 o'clock and got ready for work. He went into work and noticed a light day for him, he looked at his dates schedule too, only one hernia repair that she was in right then and she would be done for the day. He walked into the attending's lounge to rest for a bit when he saw Dr. Knox and Cynthia sitting at a table. " Hey guys," He said sitting down at the table with them biting into an apple. Cynthia gave him a sassy look and looked back at Knox. "What" He asked chuckling.

"You know what" Cynthia said flipping her tight natural curly blonde hair. Ben squinted his eyes a little bit confused. " Um you going on a date with Miranda Bailey tonight?" She said with a fat grin across her face. Ben chuckled and waved her off.

" You got a date with Bailey?" Knox said pushing Ben's shoulder a little bit. "Wow, I have been working with Bailey for quite sometime, you will like her Ben, a lot like you serious at work, but has a soft side, just give her time to show it." Ben smiled down into his chest, "Wow, she is dating already, go Bailey" Ben lowered his eyebrows confused.

"What are you talking about Knox?" Ben asked chuckling.

"Bailey is getting or got a divorce, I'm not really sure about the whole things, she doesn't really talk about her personal life as much as other doctors do in the OR." Ben's eyes widened.

"She was married?" Ben asked shocked. Knox hid his head away as he knew he spilt some information he shouldn't of. Just in the knick of time Knox pager went off.

"I have to go I have surgery!" Knox said getting out of there in a hurry.

"mmmhm I bet you do!" Ben said shaking his head laughing. " Its no big deal I'm not bothered by it, I just wasn't aware of it." Ben said to Cynthia taking another bite of his apple. "Well I need to do rounds with some residents, no surgeries today!" Ben said in a fake cheerful voice leaving the table and walking out of the lounge. The second he got out he bumped into Miranda Bailey, like physically bumped into. "Oomph, sorry about that Dr. B" She was smiling into her chest a bit.

"Oh it's okay, don't worry about it." She said chuckling a bit still standing there.

"Hey we are still on for tonight right?" Ben ask ed confirming their plans.

"Yeah! Definitely!" Miranda said eagerly "I mean um, yeah, I am if you are?" She fixed her sentence in a nervous tone.

"Yes I am most definitely still up for tonight, does dinner at 7 work for you?" She nodded rapidly. "Perfect, how about I pick you up about 6:30ish?"

"Works perfectly for me Dr. Warren." She said smiling and walking away. Ben smiled and started to walk the other way. He worked with his residents, helping them through a few spinal taps, giving them post ops to check up on for the rest of the day. His eyes were on the clock all day just waiting for the clock to strike 5 and have his shift be over. After what felt like the longest day of his life 5 finally came. He walked in the locker room where he saw Miranda walking out of back in her day clothes ready to go home. "Hey Ben," she said softly ducking her head down a bit.

"Hey so where should I pick you up from? I just noticed we don't have any of that exchanged" He said with a nervous laugh, he probably came off like a total idiot.

"Here" she said extending her hand " Give me your phone I'll put my number and address in it." He handed over the phone and she punched in a few things and handed it back smiling. " I'll uh, see you tonight" she said nervously and walked out.

Ben walked to his locker and dressed into his day clothes then left. Once he got home it was 5:30 and he needed to be at the stunning surgeons house at 6:30. He hopped in the shower and scrubbed up. He got out of the shower and wrapped the lower half of his body up with a towel while walking to his closet to pick out an outfit, after 15 minutes of debating he decided on a white button up shirt with black straight legged jeans. He slid on some dark blue briefs and a white wife beater under shirt before putting on his outfit. He put on a mixture of 2 or 3 colognes to make an amusing smell. He glanced at his phone and noticed it was 6:15; He headed to the garage area of his complex and got in his black Ford Truck, he punched her address into his GPS and was on his way. "Okay, its just a date, you got this Ben, just relax and be yourself. You are a catch she will love you! I hope." He talked to himself more as he was driving to her house. Once he arrived he pulled into her drive way and walked up to her front door. He rang the doorbell once and straightened himself up. "FLOWERS!" He yelled to himself. " I forgot flowers!" He kicked himself upset until Miranda opened the door, he turned and saw her, and she was, stunning. She was wearing a royal blue dress sleeveless that stopped at her mid the thighs. It had a white chevron print design up the whole thing with a V-neck cut in the front, along with a pair of simple black heels. "Hey!" He said a little to eager up first. "You look beautiful, " he said still awing over her dress. She smiled and admired his outfit too.

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself," she said with a slight chuckle. "You ready to go?" He nodded and directed her towards the truck, opening the truck door for her. "Thank you" He nodded again and got on his side of the truck. "So where are we going?" she said curiously.

"I made reservations at El' Gauchos' at 7" Ben answered.

"Oh Ben you didn't have to do that, that place is super nice!"

"I wanted to, I told you I wanted to take you out and now I am." Ben said confidently. Miranda smiled to herself, which made Ben happy. Ben pulled up to a stoplight and started to speak. "So," his and Miranda's pagers going off cut his sentence short. He grabbed his a read it, 911 piles up on the I-5 Bridge all hands on deck. "Are you kidding me," Ben said to himself, "Alright so it sounds like our date will have to be on hold then, do you want me to take you back to your house so you can change or do you want to just ride with me straight there? Either works." Miranda glanced up from her pager and at him.

"Um, lets just go straight there." She said probably trying to gather her thoughts. Ben drove straight to the hospital were they parted ways, on to the surgical wing and the other to the anesthesiologist wing. Ben walked into the locker room where Cynthia spotted him.

No! No Ben! You got paged too?" she asked continuing to change.

"Yup, its all hands on deck" Ben replied

"What about your date with Bailey?" Cynthia asked

"We were on our way to the restraint when we were paged so we decided to just drive straight here, she got paged too, what are you going to do you know?" Ben shrugged as he finished changing and headed out to the OR board. Chief Sheppard had just finished writing down the procedures. He was scrubbing in on a femur repair with Torres in 10. Cynthia walked up behind him and looked at what she had.

"Spline/liver repair with Bailey in 15, we can switch if you want" Cynthia said elbowing Ben making him chuckle.

"No, no I don't want to come off creepy!" Ben chuckled "Okay we should get in there" Ben said patting her shoulder and headed to the OR. He washed his hands precisely and went in and put the patient under. He grabbed a magazine and waited for the surgeon to begin.

"Warren!" Callie yelled out with a grin across her face, her mask hid it but you could see it. " Glad to see I have you on this case with me, but uh, I thought you had" She paused to find the right words "plans, tonight." Ben chuckled and shook his head as the surgeon started to do the first cut.

"Yeah I did, but right when I got there pagers went off." Callie shook her head and Ben laughed to himself remembering how nosy her and Arizona were yesterday when he tried to ask her on a date. The surgery went on and they talked minimally until it was over. "Nice job Dr. Torres surgery was a success," Ben said finishing up removing the patient's tubes.

"Duh Warren, I am a orthopedic god." They both laughed at her joke. "Hey Warren, I'm glad you are taking out Mandy, she is a good one, you will like her." Ben smiled.

"Thanks Torres, I just hope I can get her to go out with me again, tonight was the night and we both got called in." Ben put his head down a little bit. " I do have one question though." Callie cocked her head to the side, " I didn't hear this from her but I heard from someone she was previously married, will you tell me what happened there?" Ben asked, Callie smiled as she finished cleaning herself up after surgery.

"That isn't really my story to tell Warren, I'm sorry. However I will tell you nothing happened and that you should really not worry about. He was an idiot who made her feel bad about herself, so she did something about it." Callie smiled and walked into the scrub room. Ben finished cleaning up and walked out and glanced at his phone, it was 11:45 PM. the night was over and there was nothing he could do. He went into the locker room and changed to his normal clothes, where he ran into Cynthia.

"Hey how was surgery?" Ben asked.

"It was fine, very long, but now I get to go home and sleep." Cynthia said with a yawn. "Go home and get some Sleep Warren." Ben grabbed his bag and waved as he walked away.

"Hey!" He heard a voice from behind him when he walked out of the locker room. He turned around, it was Miranda, and she was back in her dress and had a jacket in her hand. " You kind of drove me here would you mind driving me home?" Ben smiled and nodded she walked up next to him and he hesitated for a moment. Then his hand on the small of her back and started to walk. She smiled to herself and looked down. They got into his truck and she glanced at him. "Do you remember where I live?" Ben thought for a minute, he couldn't let this go to waste, he had one night to make this great and he couldn't screw it all up now.

"I do." He looked back at her. "But that's not where we are going." He said with a smiled. She cocked her head to the side. "I promised you a dinner and that's what you are going to get." He started the truck and started to drive, Miranda smiled and looked around.

"Benjamin Warren where in the world are we going?" He chuckled to himself; it was cute that she just full named him; he reached his hand out for her to grab.

"Don't you trust me Miranda Bailey?" He asked, she chuckled and smiled to herself, she slowly reached her hand out and put it on top of his. He interlocked their hands and a spark was formed. They were locked into each other's eyes, the whole world just slowed down. Suddenly a loud honk put them back into reality. Ben was sitting at a green light. "Oh shit." He said to himself as he continued to drive, but he also continued to hold her hand until they pulled into a parking lot. She looked up; Ben drove them to a Dairy Queen. "What would you like for dinner?" She shook her head to herself then looked up at him.

"Um, how about chicken strips?" She asked and he smiled and nodded. He ordered through the drive through for the both of them, he got himself a burger along with her chicken strips. They pulled through and Ben parked, they ate their food in Ben's truck. " I have to admit ben I have never been on a date like this before."

"Does that mean you don't like it?" He asked curiously.

"I didn't say that" She replied smiling.

" I mean I think this is just a glimpse of reality really." She cocked her head to the side. "Well if we are goanna" he paused to try and find the correct word for this " see each other, we are both doctors and we are both going to get interrupted when we try to hang out sometimes" A large grin crept across her face.

"I'm really glad you get that Ben, not everyone has been like that with me. People don't realize how much of a time consuming job people like us have " He thought to himself for a minute, was she talking about her ex husband? " I have to admit something to you Ben, I was um, married before." Ben didn't find it necessary to say he already was aware of that.

"Oh, well what happened there, if you don't mind me asking?" Ben smiled

"Um, my ex- husband, Tucker, he um. Well long story short he didn't believe in me as a surgeon, he thought I put way to much time into it and towards the end of my residency an incredible opportunity came along for me to be a pediatric surgeon, because genius me did not notice it before that that is what I am good at. When I told my husband about it he told me if I took the fellowship to make me a pediatric surgeon than he would leave me. So I stayed a general surgeon, but I also left him, because in my opinion a marriage is not about ultimatums." She paused for a minute; Ben reached over and started to stroke her shoulder. "That was um about 11 months ago. So the divorce is still going on, I just um, didn't know if you were okay with that because I am still technically married, the divorce is almost through, but not quite yet." He nodded and looked up at her.

"Yes I am okay with that Miranda." He smiled "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that, that is just, well terrible"

"I'm better now, it's just about over thank goodness" She allowed herself to breath "What about you Ben Warren, what is your history?" She asked sipping her drink.

"Well I personally was very focused on my learning and residency so I wouldn't date through all of that, I wanted full commitment to my job. Then I started to date a girl, her name was Monica. Monica was great, I liked her a lot, but over time I started to notice something, she started drinking more and more. To a point where she was basically an alcoholic, I told her she needed to get some help and that I would help her if she wanted but she refused help. She got fired for drinking on the job and that caused her to drink more, I was um, picking her up from bars every night, and I started to feel terrible about myself, it was getting to a point where myself esteem was so low I was getting boarder line depressed. So I set up a plan for her to go to rehab and she refused to go. Then I told her I was done and I didn't want to be in this relationship anymore. She still calls me from time to time. Always drunk however, never sober. So I don't answer. That's okay though, because I'm sort of interested in this new girl who is at my work." Ben winked and took the final bite of his burger.

"Oh are you now?" Miranda smiled "Tell me about her," she said crossing her leg and eating a fry.

"She is a general surgeon, she has gorgeous big brown eyes that I just go crazy for" She grinned and continued to listen "She has a small little button nose, oh she is also pretty small" He chuckled and she rolled her eyes "But" He grabbed her hand. "That is what grabbed my attention about her," He winked at her. "What about you? Any one you have your eyes on?"

"No not really" she said simply and ate her last bite of chicken. He cut her playful eyes and lightly pushed her, she chuckled. She looked at her phone. "Ben it is 3 AM." She said gathering her trash to through it away.

" Oh dang it got late fast" he said chuckling. "Here I will take you home." He said starting up his car. They through their trash away and he drove her home, they were sitting in her drive way. "I had a really nice time tonight Miranda," She smiled at him.

"I did too" she replied. "Tonight was, unexpected, but I think I enjoyed it more this way then if we were going to have a normal sit down dinner." It was Ben's turn to smile.

" Me as well" he replied "Well, good night Miranda Bailey. I really hope we can" he paused "hangout again soon." She smiled at him.

"I would really really like that Ben." He hesitated was he supposed to kiss her? Or was that too soon. The debate took longer than expected. "Well goodnight Ben." She started to get out of the car. He grabbed her hand and stopped her. He leaned over and gave her a soft delicate kiss on the cheek. When he pulled away he could see she was blushing. She quickly got out of the car and waved goodbye again before heading inside. Ben drove home in silence then sat in the inside of his apartment for a minute.

"YES!" he yelled now that he was alone. He went over and jumped on his bed " I did it!" he yelled jumping onto his bed. He jumped around a bit celebrating before he finally calmed down and went to sleep.


	5. Run and Tell That

The next morning Ben came strolling into work with a big smile plastered on his face, no one noticed it quicker than the Orthopedic surgeon Callie Torres, who tilted her head to the side at him. He laughed a little and made a waving gesture as he walked by. She giggled to herself with a big smirk on her face and waved before walking away. Ben walked into the attending's lounge and started to change before Cynthia came along and lied along the bench next to him.

"Ugh, I hate lecture day! Why in the world must the hospital bring that back!" Cynthia complained. Ben turned his head towards her confused.

"It's what day?"

"Did you not check your work email last night?" Ben Shook his head no " Oh that's right!" she said sitting up and grabbing her knees sitting in a ball. " You were out being lover boy last night!" She said laughing, and Ben shook his head to himself blushing a little " We will get to that later, but it's lecture day where surgeons talk about their most astonishing cases, while us non surgeons are forced to sit back and listen. Here is the program " she said pulling it out of her cubby. He read it noticing on the list was none other than Miranda Bailey, the girl he took out the night before. He smiled a little to himself causing Cynthia to notice and snatch it from his hands. "Oh, I didn't notice before but lover girl is on the list too!" She said standing up and pushing Ben's back.

"Would you just get dressed? We got lectures to get too," He said chuckling and putting on his lab coat before exiting the room. Strolling down the hallway he passed an open bathroom door where he saw Miranda Bailey looking at herself in the mirror causing him to back track a little and leaned against the door. She hade not noticed him yet, he smiled to himself and couldn't help but to think, my god she looks beautiful. She looked up and widened her eyes when she saw Ben behind her.

"What?" She asked looking at him through the mirror

"Nothing" He shrugged. She looked down and continued to adjust herself.

"Well, go away" She told him causing him to chuckle.

"You look nice" He said staring at her deep Magenta colored shirt with her plump lips matching the shirt tone, and her perfectly placed dark brown hair as it lied on her head. She signed loudly and snapped her head back at him.

" Go, away!" She said louder this time staring into his eyes. He chuckled to himself; he loved the feisty side of her she put out in public. He surrendered and turned around and started to walk away, but of course looking back and taking another look. While looking back he noticed her smiling into her chest and her watching him walk away through the mirror. He continued to walk away happy as can be before sitting down for a brief meeting before the lecture began. The meeting dragged on but finally ended, and Ben went and found his place to sit for lecture day. Saving an open spot next to him for Knox and Cynthia, Cynthia showed up first.

"Hey Benji, ready to drool over dream girl?" Ben waved her off and pushed her a little. " Okay, okay, I'm done! But I am just saying you are lucky."

"How so?" Ben asked looking at Cynthia.

" Yes don't get me wrong the first date part of everything sucks, but enjoy the romance, enjoy the intense butterflies that go off in your stomach when you walk into a room with the other in it, because it can fade. Gregg is the love of my life, but I miss the butterflies that used to occur when we saw each other, and obsessing over every word you say in front of them so you don't sound stupid." Cynthia shrugged and played with the pamphlet in her hand.

"You can always recreate the romance?" Ben suggested, " Obviously all of those little things won't come back but you guys can find other things I'm sure!" Cynthia smiled at Ben and put her head on his shoulder.

"You have to be the greatest best friend in the world," she said to him with a chuckle.

"I know," He said with his arrogant voice.

"Excuse me! That is when you say," She made her voice really deep to sound like Ben " ' Hey Cynthia you are too, since you set me up with the love of my life and all!'" Ben rolled his eyes and pushed her off of him.

"It has been one date, lets not jump to 'love of my life'! I barley know the women, I am not going to go propose next time I see her" He said with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's true, but Ben." She paused and looked at him, " I know you, I know you think in advanced and I know you are thinking about all these scenarios of what life would be, but be carful. Obviously I joke and say she is perfect and all but I don't know everything, and the last thing we need is another Monica situation." Ben rolled his eyes and she smacked his arm. " Ben I am serious, if she is not a keeper doesn't just hold onto her hoping it will get better." Ben patted her hand.

"I know, I know" The noise of vibration filled the air and Cynthia lifted her pager.

"Yes! Guess who is pulled into emergency surgery and does not have to sit through this!" Cynthia said getting up and dancing her way out of the auditorium. Ben laughed and the lights started to dim. Walking on stage came Miranda Bailey herself.

"Good morning everyone!" She said with confidence as she walked around the stages owning it. She found ben in the crowd and made eye contact.

"Good morning," Everyone replied, while he still had eye contact with her he gave her a gentle wink causing her to smile. She continued on with her lecture with confidence moving about the stage. At the end everyone clapped and cheered for her, she made her way off of the stage and sat down in her seat for the rest of the presentation, it was only a row in front of Ben's and he could see her clearly.

As time went on his eyes went back and forth from the presenter back to Miranda. Finally towards the end of the former chief of surgery Richard Webbers speech she glanced over at him and made eye contact. He did a half smile to himself and did a silent clap to her causing her to blush and look away. When it was finally over Ben walked down to her seat to strike up a conversation.

"That was a marvelous presentation Miranda"

"Oh thank you Ben," She said looking down into her shirt.

"I'll tell you what," He started " It was award wining, so why don't I go buy you some lunch and we can get eat together?" He suggested secretly begging for a yes.

"Well, it was pretty kick ass wasn't it?" She said with a chuckle. He held his arm out for her to wrap around. She sighed a little but eventually wrapped her hands around him. " Lead the way" She said with a smile. They got situated with their food at the table and began small talk; Ben could tell something was off though.

"Hey, Miranda are you okay?" He asked putting a fork full of chicken in his mouth.

"Actually, no." She said with a shaky voice. He picked up his hand and placed it on top of hers and look into her big brown eyes. "Um, I have had guilt tearing me apart ever since our date because I left something out, and up first I wanted to hide it." Miranda started growing into a defensive voice. " But now I realize it is a big, huge in fact, part of my life and if you can not accept that that is your problem! Not mine" Ben raised his eyebrows at her.

"Wow, Wow, Wow, Wow, slow down Miranda you haven't even mentioned what it is that I apparently can not handle already." He said with a chuckle squeezing her hand a bit.

" Um, remember when I was telling you about my previous marriage and how the divorce is still going on?" He nodded. " Well we are almost done, super close actually. We are just going over one last thing," She took a breath and looked him in the eyes " a custody agreement, for our son." She said slowly " because, I have a son." Ben nodded slowly

"What is his name?" Ben asked casually causing Miranda to jump a little.

"Um, William. But he is a striking resemblance of his father so we call him Tuck" She said with a large smile. Ben grinned widely to himself stroking her hand with his palm. " So, what do you think of that?" She asked quietly

" I think," He paused for a moment trying to gather his spots. " It upsets me," He watched her faced slightly drop and continued. " It upsets me that you think I would just bail and drop you just because you have a kid!" He said with a laugh. She started to breath again and slightly smacked him.

" You gave me a heart attack Ben! I thought that was your deal breaker!" Ben laughed loudly.

"Oh hell no! I love kids! I am not going to bail on someone who I…" Ben wanted to say sees a future with but stopped himself. " I am currently seeing just because she has a kid already," She laughed and looked at him in the eyes. " So how old is he?"

"Um, three."

"Well I can not wait to meet him, under your conditions of course." He said with a wide smile. He could not believe she thought he would drop her, all over her having a kid.

" He is an amazing kid," she said " You will like him," she said with a smile. " Oh crap" She whispered looking at her watch and standing up. " I need to get ready for surgery I have! But thank you, so much for lunch. I hope we do it again soon." She said patting his hand with a smile before walking off.


End file.
